


failing ruse

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [19]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, don't @ me mugitori is where it's at okay, my fuckin rarepair, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 19! A fake dating kiss!This is an awful idea, which is how Tsumugi knows the blame rests fully on his own shoulders.





	failing ruse

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY DON'T @ ME I LOVE THIS STUPID RAREPAIR WAY TOO MUCH

“Everyone’s coming,” Tori says, peeking out the window. “Ready?”

If Tsumugi was going to answer this honestly, this would be where he said “No,” but this is a colossal mistake of terrible and unknowable proportions, so Tsumugi doesn’t answer at all. Despairing, he can practically see the headlines. “How idol-hopeful Tsumugi Aoba managed to ruin not only his own life but also the life of the Himemiya family scion.”

This is an awful idea, which is how Tsumugi knows the blame rests fully on his own shoulders.

(He suggested this whole ruse. Tori wanted to be taken more seriously. Tsumugi just wanted to hurt Eichi. Nothing noble there.)

Tori’s hand, small and cool on his cheek, tilts Tsumugi’s face down as the door opens. Tsumugi has just enough time to panic – though honestly, Tsumugi always _makes_ time to panic- before lips cover his own.

“ _Oh no,”_ Tsumugi thinks, his own hand coming up to mirror Tori’s grasp on his face. “ _Oh no._ ”

Because the kiss is awkward, off-center, Tori’s lips too puckered and too firm to make this kiss enjoyable, and Tsumugi’s heart is fit to beat out of his chest anyway, pounding hard against his sternum. He gentles his mouth, retreating the bare space of a breath before returning like the tide. Gentle, coaxing motions. Tori jolts but relaxes after just a moment. Tsumugi is achingly aware of the silence surrounding them, the way eyes must be focused on them right now, but then Tori is curiously mimicking his motions and Tsumugi-

Well, strangely, he can’t focus on anything else.

This is stupid. This is stupider than getting involved with Eichi’s schemes ever was because _that_ at least had a loftier goal than satisfying Tsumugi’s bitterness and the razor edge of viciousness that he can never adequately hide. This serves no grand purpose. This doesn’t make people happy. It atones for nothing.

Except.

Except that Tori’s mouth is sweet beneath Tsumugi’s and he doesn’t _want_ to stop because Tori is determined and true and a hundred other things that Tsumugi has seen and likes.

(Except that this has been going on for too long for Tsumugi to not have gotten in _way_ over his head.)

“Tori.”

They jerk apart. When Tsumugi manages to drag his gaze off the classroom floor, Eichi isn’t even looking at him, a storm in his expression directed wholly at Tori. Fushimi-kun looks about ready to wipe the floor with Tsumugi, held back only by a surprisingly firm grasp on his arm as Wataru overlooks this with the curiosity he typically displays.

“There,” Tori says with a satisfied, pinkened smile. “Now none of you can tell me I don’t have proper experience.”

“With me, immediately,” Eichi snaps, icy, and Tsumugi feels himself smile.

“Why, Eichi-kun, you’re not going to stick around and say hello?”

He gets a glare for his trouble, Eichi’s eyes ready to burn right through him as Natsume and Sora edge around the retreating forms of _fine_.

Tori yells, apparently not dissuaded from this nonsense at all, “I will see you later, Aoba-senpai!”

“Alright, Tori-kun!” Tsumugi waves back.

An iron hand claps down on Tsumugi’s shoulder. “Senpai,” Natsume says. Tsumugi winces. The grip only gets tighter. “I think we need to Talk.”

“Probably,” he allows morosely, his fingers touching his tingling lips, and finds himself wondering when he can kiss Tori again.


End file.
